1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to panel systems, such as generally flat sections used in building, construction and other applications, including in walls, siding, flooring, tiling, shelving, furniture and like. In non-limiting embodiments the present invention provides a system of interlocking siding panels and a method of making interlocking siding panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Vinyl and metal siding panels, such as those used to cover the exterior of a building, generally are formed as single lap panels that extend horizontally across the building. In cases where a single panel is not long enough to extend across an entire surface of a building, multiple panels may be positioned horizontally adjacent to one another. Horizontally adjacent siding panels may overlap one another, such as when the siding panels are thin or hollow, or may be fastened with their ends in an abutting arrangement such as with a bracket or shim.
Once installed, the siding panels may tend to expand or contract horizontally (horizontally) as the ambient temperature changes. This expansion and contraction may cause irregularities in the seam section between two adjacent panels. For example, if adjacent abutting panels expand, the ends of the adjacent panels may expand toward each other, causing them to deflect away from the building at the seam section. If adjacent abutting panels contract, the ends of the panels may draw away from each other, resulting in a gap at the seam section. The gapping created by expansion or contraction of the siding panels may leave openings that can be unsightly, and leave the siding and building surface susceptible to damage from the elements.
In siding panel assemblies having overlapping end portions, the overlapping portion typically is left unfastened, so that the individual panels may expand and contract without causing bulging or gapping. However, the overlapping region leaves an undesirable visible seam. In addition, the gap between the two overlapping sections allows water, air, and insects to pass which may cause damage to the siding panels or the underlying building surface. Furthermore, where the overlapping region is unfastened, the ends of the siding panels can separate, further exacerbating these issues.
In siding panel assemblies having abutting siding panels, additional connectors and similar devices have been used to prevent movement and separation of the ends of the siding panels. However, the use of separate connector pieces complicates the installation and assembly of the siding panels.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known methods and devices is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. Indeed, the present embodiments may include some or all of the features described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.